This invention relates generally to drive mechanisms for power operated devices, and more particularly to improvements in coupling devices for operatively connecting a driven member, such as a saw chain to a motor operated drive shaft, and disconnecting the same therefrom when necessary or desired. Some devices heretofore provided have used centrifugal clutch mechanisms and other releasable transmission connections, some of these being rather complex and bulky.